


Maggie meets Drunk!Kara

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Set in 2x06, Alex has to drag a very drunk Kara out of the bar and Maggie is right there playing pool. Do you really think that the Detective didn't notice and did something about it?





	

Her phone chirps while she's speaking to Maggie and she sighs, looks at J'onn on the bar and regretfully tells her friend. "I have to go." Maggie nods, because she understands, and Alex walks to her boss.

"Kara is a little bit... drunk. I don't know how much that's going to last, but I'm not leaving her here." Alex explains.

J'onn nods. "Okay, bring her to base. Do you think that her system will process the alcohol faster?" Alex shrugs. "At least at the DEO she will be safe." He turns to settle the tab and Alex walks back to the booth where she left Kara, passing again by the pool table, where Maggie's curiosity is picked.

Kara is looking at the ceiling in wonderment when she arrives. "Hey, Kar. We gotta go. There's an emergency." She tells her. 

Kara looks at her for a moment and then she finally seems to react. She tries to stand up too fast, which is not really all that fast, and ends up almost falling down to the floor. "Woah."

"Easy, Kara." Alex is steadying the blonde by her shoulders, but she keeps shifting in place.

Kara frowns. "Why don't you just stay still, Alex?" Alex raises her eyebrows and the blonde looks behind her. "Wait, why is that chair moving? Is there an invisible alien?" 

"Need any help, Danvers?" Alex hears the familiar voice calling from behind her.

"Detective Sawyer!" Kara's face fills with recognition and excitement, and she almost loses her balance again.

That's enough distraction for Alex to quickly whisper in her sister's ear as she stabilizes her, hoping she gets it through the haze. "Only Supergirl has met the detective!"

Kara puts her arm over Alex's shoulder and nods exaggeratedly with her eyes closed. Alex closes her eyes and prays for the best. "Sawyer." She greets her again and turns to face her, keeping Kara up with the arm around her shoulder and putting hers around the blonde's waist. Maggie crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head in amusement. Alex fights a smile at the cute signature move. "This is my sister, Kara."

It seems to surprise the detective for a second, but then she raises her eyebrows and smirks a little. "Oh, Little Danvers!" She exclaims. Alex chuckles at the new nickname, but Kara bursts out laughing.

"What? It's funny..." She exclaims, when she notices she's the only one laughing.

Maggie smiles at the adorable blonde. "Have we met before?"

"What?" Kara answers in a high pitched tone and tries to shake her head, but gets dizzy. "No, no, we haven't, no. I've never seen you before in my life. No." She powers on and Alex resists the urge to hide her face. "Alex told me about you. Yeah, she told me she's worked with you." She gives a little nod before she remembers is not a good idea to move her head. "And earlier." She continues. "She left me in the booth and told me she was going to talk to you." She seems satisfied with the explanation and Maggie is still smiling, so she must be fine.

"You were here alone?" She asks. "Danvers, you could have introduced her to me earlier. I don't bite... much." She smirks at the last bit and Alex widens her eyes.

"I wasn't alone, I was with my friend..." Kara remembers and looks around the bar. "Where's Mon-" Alex shakes her. "Mike? He was going to get us more drinks." 

"Don't worry about him." Alex focuses on someone in a corner of the bar, chatting up a girl with a snake-like tongue. "He'll be fine." Maggie follows her eyes to the man and frowns.

Even Kara finally spots him. "That's not nice." She mutters. "Daxamites are..." She doesn't follow up with an insult.

"Let's go Kara." Alex holds her sister.

Maggie turns back to the sisters. "You sure you don't need help?"

Alex smiles. "No, don't worry. I'll take her to sleep it off before going back to the base."

"Okay. If you need the NCPD, just call." 

"Will do." She smiles. "Kara, do you think you can walk?" As an answer, the blonde takes a wobbly step forward. "Say goodnight to Sawyer." She tells her before bypassing Maggie.

"Night, Sawyer." She slurs.

Maggie chuckles. "It was nice to meet you, Little Danvers." She replies, and as an afterthought she adds to Alex. "You should talk to her." She tells Alex, referring to their previous conversation. 

"I will." She looks at her wobbly sister. "Probably not tonight."

"Probably not." Maggie concedes with a smile. "Bye." She says before going back to the pool table.

Alex watches her go, before remembering they were also leaving and heading Kara to the exit, where J'onn is waiting.


End file.
